


Homework

by DerKnochenbrecher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/pseuds/DerKnochenbrecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev is having a tough time with his homework. An impetus might be in order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

The pile of homework laid out on the low table in front of them was extensive, and only half finished. Lev’s entire arm was hurting from having to write so much. He rubbed his knuckles into the tendons of his right arm, frowning dramatically. If he kept his up, he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball, probably, most likely. He wondered if that would let him get away with skimping some of these question. Ninety-five math questions seemed excessive for one night. And that was without counting the ten page composition he had had to do on top of it, thought that was mostly Lev’s fault for leaving most it until the day before it was do.

 

“Don’t even think about,” Yaku said from across the table. He didn’t even bother to look up from his modern Japanese homework to see what Lev was doing. He felt vaguely hurt.

 

“Alright, alright,” he sighed and turned back to the papers. The black print seemed to be constantly out of focus, but he made himself actually try for each question. High school was _hard_. He realised that he was here so Yaku could help him, but he wanted to at least pretend he could do this on his own.

 

The silence was bad, too. The only sound was from the heater in the next room, since Yaku’s parents wouldn’t be home until late that night and Yaku couldn’t concentrate if there was any distractions. But Lev was the opposite, and if he was moments away from reaching over to his bag and pulling out his phone and ear buds. But he could do this! He had to be able to do this!

 

He was on question 63 of 95 when he realised that he still had more than thirty questions to go. He rubbed his eyes as he gave a low moan, ready to give up.

 

“Don’t try to get away with it by being sexy,” Yaku muttered.

 

Lev looked over to him, tilting his head. Yaku was still staring down at his paper, but his pen stopped and his cheeks had turned red. Lev realised that he hadn’t even meant to say that out loud, and he’s mouth turned into a smirk.

 

“I can do that again, under more _strenuous circumstances_ , if you want,” he said, leaning over with his weight on one hand so that he was less than half a foot from Yaku’s face. Yaku definitely wasn’t getting any less red.

 

Yaku bit his lip, and Lev found himself suddenly wanting to do that for him. He leaned in further, expecting Yaku to meet him halfway and instead found himself being pushed back. He nearly fell back onto the tatami, only catching himself on the table with a flailing arm.

 

“Finish your homework,” Yaku snapped, turning back to his own.

 

“So after homework?” It was a logical assumption, wasn’t it? Lev grinned.

 

Yaku gave a sigh like an angry cat. “ _If_ you finish it. And without my help. I finished first year a while ago and don’t want to relive it.”

 

Lev picked up his pencil again and turned back to the maths. It was actually pretty easy once he had been given a motivation to finish.

 

He decided not to tell Yaku about the history readings. After all, they weren’t due for a few days – not finishing them tonight wouldn’t make _that_ much of a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a headcanon that Yaku and Lev study together. It's certainly a good excuse for getting them together outside of school!
> 
> Also I'm midway through exam hell and needed to let off some steam. These boys continue to be way too adorable!


End file.
